Unspoken
by Misato Cuad Solte
Summary: A collection of poems from the digidestined POV
1. Mimi -Feelings in the digiworld

Body **Mimi**

****

**Me?**

I'm confused 

I feel alone 

The others seem enlightend 

What is it I don't know? 

Why do they know? 

Do they know? 

Is it just Me? 

I want to know 

I try to know 

But it's all too much 

Too much too soon 

Too unreal to be true 

Too painfull to be a dream 

A nightmare 

What do I do? 

Where do I go? 

Do I follow My destiny? 

What is destiny? 

Do I follow My friends? 

Are they friends? 

Who do I trust? 

Its too late for questions 

I'm too far gone 

Reality is a blur 

I must be Myself 

If i am to stay true 

I will be Me 

No matter what they say 

Be Myself 

Keep Me alive 

Withstand what I can 

Break down when I must 

Its the only way 

Not for them 

But for Me 

Be Myself 


	2. Matt -Tai, the Past, Friendship in the d...

Body **Matt**

****

**Hidden Feelings**

the power to live 

an unfamiliar talent 

the power to see 

my past and present 

is one never to leave my side 

he stands forever in triumph 

by my side 

he will follow wherever i run 

sometimes a moment passes where i resent the feeling 

we share 

together 

he feels it too 

but he will never give up 

his courage is what keeps me 

from becomming 

nothingness 

the past is nothing to him 

that will dissolve this bond 

mortal as it is 

it will never die 

as we walk the road 

of destiny 

the life we have been given 

we will share together 

as it was meant to be 

forever no matter what 

is said 

nothing can be done 

to change this 

courage we share 

and friendship 

that bloomed 

from a world like ours 

many years ago 

**Past**

I can sit here forever and write what i've done wrong 

Over and over reliving the past 

The cold blade on my wrists will kill the memories 

I could. 

But i won't. 

I can sit here and cry 

Silent tears from the past 

Remembering is useless 

What i can i must forget 

But i won't. 

I can follow a path 

A destiny from the past 

I can follow the crowed 

Into a meaningless oblivion 

But i won't. 

I can do what i want 

Not care for the past 

Enclose myself from the world 

By myself where no one will care 

But i won't. 

I can listen to myself 

Like i did in the past 

Only now 

No thoughts will plague my mind 

To shatter a dream that clutches my heart 

And i will be free from the pain 

Like i want to be 

Do what my heart wants 

And i will be free. 

**Us**

Something happened 

That never should have been 

I tried so hard to make it right 

But it was always wrong 

In my mind 

A daunting journey 

A difficult friend 

A responsibility 

A black menace 

In my heart 

Whats done is done 

Nothing can change it 

Fight the wrong 

And cherish the right 

But am i so certain 

Questions no answers 

Oblivious to danger 

Living like tools 

To acomplish a feat 

Impossible to man 

Will i, can i 

Is it possible 

My world revolves around me 

How do i feel what do i care 

Never a thought for them 

They stand there always 

They never show it 

And if they do 

Why am i never to notice it 

Friendship 

I will and i can 

I keep them together 

Without me they can not survive 

They can not 

We can not 

Us 


	3. Sora -Matt in the digiworld

Body **Sora**

****

**I'm Sorry**

resentment 

thats all i feel 

i know what i did 

i did it for me 

its my life 

no one could get hurt 

but they did 

they make me suffer 

when i tried for happiness 

and found it 

i'm sorry. 

i don't know what to feel 

happy, sad, supremacy? 

my actions hurt others 

i don't mean it 

its not my fault 

is it? 

it must be 

they hate me 

its just how i am 

i'm sorry. 

what else can i say? 

i won't give up because of them 

i had a chance 

i took it 

so would they 

but they can't 

so why cause me pain? 

to unleash their anger? 

would they hurt their friends 

for being happy? 

i'm sorry. 

i'm sorry. 


	4. TK -Confusion in the digiworld

Body **T.K.**

I don't know why I'm here 

it all seems so unreal 

but i can't remember enough 

to know for sure. 

I don't know if he knows 

whats happening here 

would he tell me 

if he knew? 

I don't know if he would 

is that what brothers do? 

does it all depend 

on the reality? 

I don't know about reality 

i don't think i should 

should i? 

does it exist? 

I don't know much 

about this place 

no one does 

its not just me. 

I know that much... 


	5. Tai -Courage in the digiworld

Body Courage

Courage is the way they tell me 

Well I for one don't agree 

Leadership is the key 

Courage is just part of me 

And maybe everyone 

The power to overcome 

What we hate and fear 

Victory is near 

For those who try 

They never die 

No matter what 

Treasure what you've got 

Keep up your stride 

Have courage 

And I'll guide 


	6. Joe -Responsibility in the digiworld

Body Insanity

Why do I sit here 

On my own 

While they laugh and joke? 

Theres danger round every corner 

Yet they seem so oblivious 

It's up to me to make them see sense. 

But nothing in this place is real 

Its all an illusion 

Isn't it? 

Please tell me I'm imagining this 

It's just another responsibility 

To keep them in reality. 

It's too late for that 

I can feel myself falling 

Into the grip of this insanity. 


	7. Kari -Brother and Sister in the digiworl...

Body Brother and Sister

Can't you see it 

As you stand by my side 

The bond we share will never die? 

It is how it was meant to be 

A sister to you 

A brother to me 

A way with words 

That are never spoken 

A love never broken 

Don't think I'm suggesting 

Something is wrong 

But life is testing 

But a brother and sister 

Allways together 

No matter the weather 

Or situation we may be in 

Will emerge victorious 

Through thick and thin 


	8. Izzy -Problems in the digiworld

Body Work it out

Work it out 

It'll all go away 

Then I can stip hiding. 

This is stupid 

It makes no sense 

Beyond the laws of anything. 

Stop thinking 

It'll solve itself 

And then I'll return. 

To my home 

But will my home still be there 

If I don't fight the cause. 

What is the cause? 

I must destroy the cause 

Must solve this riddle. 

Just one more puzzle 

One more question 

Then can I go home? 


End file.
